Oral 13-cis-retinoic acid was effective in the treatment of skin cancer, and a variety of disorders of keratinazation (lamellar ichthyosis, Darier's disease, pityriasis rubra pilaris), and cystic acne. An oral synthetic aromatic derivative of retinoic acid (RO-10-9359) was similarly tested and found to be more effective and less toxic that 13-cis retinoic acid in the treatment of the disorders of keratinization.